Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130329003750
Inside their secret lair, the other Chipmunks were relaxing when Theodore burst into the room. Alvin, Simon, Brittany! he cried breathlessly. You won't believe this! The fountain is magic, and it's granting wishes! The three Chipmunks raised their eyebrows. Theodore wss making no sense. Fountains didn't really grant wishes. Did they? ... It was time to find the truth about fountains and wishes. Simon was ready to do the explaining. As the others watched, he pulled down a large display chart. On the chart was a picture of a fountain, a birthday cake, and a falling star. Can wishes come true? Simon asked as he pointed to the chart. He loved when he was in charge and everyone had to listen. His voice grew more serious as he went on. Do our hopes and dreams materialize if we just believe? Is there true magic in the mundane world of ours? Theodore jumped up. Yes! Yes! Oh, yes! he cried. No!' Simon snapped. Science does not allow for the existence of magic. He threw down the pointer stick and used his hand to point at the chart. Then, as if to emphasize his point, he snapped the display chart, causing it to roll back up. But Theodore shook his head. Oh, Simon, he said. If you'd just toss a penny in and make a wish, you'd see. He looked at his friend with big, innocent eyes. Alvin looked back and forth between the two Chipmunks. They clearly both believed they were right. There was only one way to put an end to this discussion. They were going back to the fountain. ... Moments later, the Chipmunks stood in front of the fountain. It looked liike it always did. An ordinary fountain spurting ordinary water. Muttering under his breath, Simon moved closer. He was holding a penny that Theodore had given him. Utter frivolity, he said. But he made a wish. I wish for a full-phase blaster with repeating action and laser sights. Then he threw the penny into the fountain. Nothing happpened. There! Simon cried. He began furiously stomping around. He had given up everything he believed in to make Theodore feel better about himself. And for what? Had he gotten a full-phase blaster? No, he had...suddenly, he tripped over something that looked an awful lot like a blaster! Wait a minute! His wish HAD come true! He had gotten a blaster! It was lying on the ground right in front of him! Before it could disappear, he snatched it up. Ah! he shouted. It's MAGIC! He aimed at a lamppost and fired. The post dissolved in a blast of light, and Simon let out a crazy laugh. I told you! I told you! Theodore cried, dancing over to him. It's enchanted! He, Brittany, and Simon began doing a celebratory dance around the blaster. But their celebration was quickly stopped by Alvin. Yes, this is a wonderful, magical thing we've discovered, Alvin said. Then his tone grew darker. But it couid also be the worst thing that ever happened to us. One careless wish could lead to horrific disaster! Like? Simon asked, hugging his blaster close. He didn't see anything bad about the fountain. Like, I don't know...tidal waves! Or earthquakes! Or exposing our entire operation to the world, Alvin replied. The risks are too great. So...I'm limiting you all to one small wish. The others exchanged glances. That wasn't entirely fair. But Alvin had a point. If Simon could wish for---and get---a blaster, there was no telling what could happen if the wishing got out of control. With a nod from Alvin, Brittany coughed up three coins. Alvin took one for himself and gave one to Theodore. The other one was Brittany's. Alvin held up his coin. He had only one wish. He had to think of something really good. I'll wish for a...oh, I don't know, he said uncertainly. Finally he thought of something. How about a fake mustache? Something for going incognito. Yes! That was it. The perfect wish! He threw his coin in the fountain. Next up was Theodore. Are nuts too much to ask for, Alvin? Since they hadn't won the dinner contest, at least he could still get his favorite snack. Knock yourself out, Alvin said. Theodore turned to say thank you, but Alvin wasn't there. In his place was a chipmunk with a mustache. Ahh! Theodore yelped. Who are you?! What have you done with Alvin?! Simon shouted, while Brittany let out a low GRRR. The chipmunk held up his hand. Easy, guys, it's just me, he said as he took off the mustache to reveal that it was, in fact, Alvin. The fountain had worked again! One by one, Theodore and Brittany stepped up and made their wishes. Theodore asked for nuts while Brittany thought long and hard before deciding on her wish---a roller skate. And one by one, their wishes came true. Moments later Brittany was roller-skating around the forest, while Theodore ate delicious nuts. Simon experimented with the settings on his blaster, and Alvin tried out different mustache styles. Everyone was content. And better yet, none of the wishes had been dangerous. Now they just had to make sure that no one else found out about this fountain.